pokemon_roleplaying_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Roleplaying World Wiki:Policy
Welcome to the policies. These are all the rules you must follow to be a good user on this wiki. For any further questions, please contact one of the administrators. Wiki policies *On this wiki, you must create a character at Character Creation. DO NOT use anything gore, sexual, violated, bullying or swearing-related otherwise you will be blocked for a month. If this continues, you will be blocked permanently. We separate things fairly on this wiki as it is also child-friendly. *DO NOT cyberbully other users. If you're caught, you will have a permanent ban if it happened on chat. On the wiki it will result on a nine month block. If it continues, you will be blocked permanently. We do seem very strict, but we do not want any users hurt here in any matter if either sexual or personal or something else. *DO NOT use other people's characters. The roleplayer can give you permission, but if you don't, it will result in a six week block. If it continues, it will be a six month block. However, continuing after that will be permanent. *After creating a character, DO NOT make your character's page. We will give you special permission if so necessary. However, the administrators/chat moderators/rollbacks/bureaucrats will create the pages. If you do so, it will result in a one week block. If continues it will result in a month block. Carrying it on will be a permanent block. We settle things like this very clearly and we only give two chances. *DO NOT give your characters "special powers" because no Pokémon Trainers in the games/anime/manga/cards have powers. If you do so, we're afraid it will be a clear one month block. Keep it realistic like the actual Pokémon series itself. Carrying it on will result you being BANNED from roleplaying. *No excessive swearing on chat or on wiki. If an administrator tells you to stop your language, you STOP it. If you don't, if it happens on chat it will result a month ban. Continues on chat it will be permanent. Same goes on wiki. *Don't "godmod" your characters to make them look powerful because if you do you will be BANNED from roleplaying. *Do not roleplay anything gore or sexual. If so, you will be BANNED from roleplaying (just like above) and will result in a month block. Wikia policies *The Wikia Terms of Use forbid harassment and vandalism. Specifically, you agree not to use the Service to: **Harass members of the Service; **Use the Service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the site; **Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity; **Impersonate another entity or person; **Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; **Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; **Access or attempt to access any information on the Service through an interface other than the Service or otherwise approved by the Company; **Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes. *Under COPPA, you must be 13 years of age or older to legally have an account on Wikia. **However, this wiki is child-friendly and will let anyone to be welcomed onto this wiki. If you break ANY of these rules, you will be asked nicely two times by a member of the administration team to stop. If it continues, you will be blocked for a year. Afterwards, if you continue AGAIN, it will be permanent.